Genesis of the Keyblade: The Twilight Warrior
by NocturnalSin666
Summary: AU The predetermined paths of destiny are never set in stone, just as the cards fate has dealt are never always accurate. Just a simple action from a far distant future can alter the entire course of time. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I fight against the world, not for myself, but for a dream... a dream shared with my one and only friend in this world." Naruto x Aqua


**Got to playing Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix and well I got two idea's from it and this is the first idea. This a very simple and short prologue to what I had in mind and I would like all of your opinions on it.**

**Criticism is much appreciated and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"_Your mind is cluttered, filled with confusion, desperation and sorrow. I know not if this will help you but...would you like to hear my story? If so, I can take you from here so you can experience what it was like before. What say you, Aqua?" **~?**_

**Genesis of the Keyblade: The Twilight Warrior**

Prologue: Rewriting History

The Realm of Darkness...

One could not simply describe the vast realm for it was much more difficult to describe than just that. It was the realm of where all the darkness in peoples hearts dwelled, all of their hatred, sorrow, envy, rage, jealousy, gluttony. Every negative aspect of a persons heart came here when they fell to the darkness and in turn gave birth to the creatures that reigned supreme in this realm that held no light.

There was no mercy, no compassion, no protection. None of that existed here, only those that inhabited this realm were either those born from the darkness or those trapped in this realm. You had to fight to survive and one faulty mistake will cost you your life. This was a hard lessons for the rare few who would get stuck here, and some even tempted themselves to use the power of darkness itself to fight off the monstrosities that lived in this realm.

But others dared not too... _she_ wouldn't, couldn't do such a thing no matter how much power was taken from her when she was brought here. She refused to resort to the very power that corrupted her dear friend and separated her from her friends.

Now one may be wondering as to who this, she, was and well you get your answer if you were to head towards the Dark Margin, a mysterious mythical place in the Realm that seemed to retain some normalcy of what a world was like. It had a sandy beach like coastline with a beach that was as vast as it was surreal to see in this world that knew no salvation. Hovering just above the line of the beach was a full moon that was hazy from the miasma the realm gave off, yet it's illuminating rays were the only source of light in this dark abyss.

And it was on this sandy coastline that the a single person sat, prone with her legs up to her chest and her eyes staring straight ahead. It was a young woman who seemed to be in her teens, She has deep blue eyes, but her hair is blue and shorter. She wore a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She also wore an odd silver badge on her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears what appear to be black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs.

Overall, she was beautiful woman, yet her eyes spoke only of sorrow that she held. No matter how much she tried to quell it down and fight on, it was beginning to wear her will down. Her resolve was beginning to crack and be nibbled away by the denizen's of the darkness. Even now as she sat staring out at the ocean the darkness encroached upon her inch by inch with her weakening resolve. She had no one here to rely on, her friends were gone and she was alone in the very place darkness resided.

It was all to much for her and as the tendrils of ebony began to ebb closer to her, her blue eyes began to lose more and more of their light.

''Maybe... maybe this is how I will meet my end. Perhaps this is for the best, I trust in those kids to succeed in what I failed to do. Yes, maybe now I can rest and see you two again...Ventus, Terra.'' she spoke as she began to completely close her eyes. A single tear fell and soon she could feel the darkness began to surround her and soon enough begin to consume her as did to all those that lost their way.

She was expecting it, awaiting for the inevitable to happen nothing could defy the will of darkness within its own realm. Only the strongest of keyblade was able to do such a thing and one with a incredibly strong heart was able to negate the darkness and push the darkness back. Something she had lost overtime, she was tired, exhausted of the constant fighting. The only break she could afford was when she came here since the heartless strangely avoided this part of the realm. Even than that was rare cause sooner or later the darkness would come to find her and in numbers.

So as it was, when her eyes closed and the darkness began to swallow her body in a twisting nether of pitch black she toyed with the thought of someone actually coming to save her.

_'No, don't even amuse the thought Aqua, no one comes to this realm willingly unless they are attuned to the darkness. Even than, they are cautious of ever going in too deep.' _the girl named Aqua thought with a frown. But even as the darkness began to take hold of her form there was a lingering hope that betrayed her inner thoughts. Hope, that someone could pull her from this abyss she was stuck in. She may not have realized in, but the part of her that was still attached to her keyblade began to shine, blinking into existence which pulsed with light.

And lo and behold something did come...

_''What is this?''_ a voice spoke from behind her, but she could not find the will within her to turn around and acknowledge the new arrival. So she was caught unaware of the person who seemingly stepped out of a portal of twisting nether and approached Aqua's form. The stranger's new presence quickly began to quell the darkness, as each step made the darkness slink back into the depths. It was as if the darkness acted as one, and felt an immediate sense of danger when this stranger came forth. His presence pushed away the darkness that was beginning to surround Aqua and soon he came to her back and placed his hand upon her shoulder.

_''Begone darkness, I will not allow you to take this one.'' _his voice boomed with power and authority and it culled the darkness as if it were a puppy abiding the words of its master. And it retracted in seconds.

Aqua on the other hand was in a state of shock she had flinched, understandably at the touch of one who was not of the fiendish creatures of the dark. Having not felt the touch in what felt like years Aqua's eyes snapped open, wide in shock at the warmth of whom had cast the darkness from taking her. She looked and saw and indeed that darkness that threatened to take her began to slither back into the pits of where it belonged.

_''Are you alright?''_ she faintly heard the voice of her savior and looked up to see who it was that had cast the shadows from taking her. To actually see someone, _anyone_, in this place that wasn't a heartless yet to her dismay all she was the black cowl of what looked to be a man from his physique. She looked at him for a moment taking in his overall appear, his attire consisted of a pair of black boots and black pants which was the only thing she could see for above all that was a full body tattered and worn black cloak with a hood that darkened her savior's face.

''W-who are you? Where did you come from?'' she asked as she fully realized that she wasn't as alone as she had first imagined. The man seemed to only take her words in stride before he let go of her shoulder and merely stood next to her.

_''I am... merely a relic lost in time, as for where I came from? Well I reside in between this realm and the next. It is the only bastion of what have I have left of my former home.'' _he informed her, he didn't have much to hide. Time had long since forgotten of his existence, as it should be. His time had long since passed with the accomplishments he made only instilled what he sought to end forever.

His words seemed to confuse the poor girl but she wouldn't pry. She was just glad she wasn't alone here any more, being alone in this world for so long ebbed away at your will and made you feel as if losing yourself would be a mercy than to be in this realm alone. But her mind raced around this mysterious stranger, questions rose which she felt would be unanswered.

However he seemed to sense this and waved his hand which she noticed to be covered in black gloves. _''I sense you have something you want to ask, go ahead and speak your mind.''_ he said making her frown the smallest bit. How had he known she had questions?

''….How did you find me? Better yet, why save me?'' out of all the questions she could have asked this was the most dominant one, in her mind, for it was the one that pegged at her the most. Why would a complete stranger come to the Realm of Darkness to just save her? It wasn't as if he owed her anything nor did she feel as if he had any tie to her.

So why...

At this he merely let out a quiet sigh before turned to look her way and although Aqua couldn't see his face, she could for some odd reason feel as if he was staring at her with a sense of understanding.

_''Truth be told? Your heart called out to me or to be more precise for someone to help you. You may not have done it willingly, but your heart cried out for help...and I answered. I came here feeling your sorrow, desperation through the calling.''_ his words were genuine and it made her cheeks flush a bit because of how truthful he was. Had her heart truly called out like that? It was surprising yet somehow easy to understand since her studies under Master Eraqus's had mentioned that if a heart was strong enough it would send out a call into the light for a need of help.

But only those with truly strong hearts could hear such things and she was all the way in the Realm of Darkness, so how could he have...

_''You are puzzled, I understand, but just know I have no other agenda. However I do sense you are still suffering... you are in pain?''_ he asked and her silence was all he needed to know. _''Your mind is cluttered, filled with confusion, desperation and sorrow. I know not if this will help you but would you like to experience my story? It may ease your pain, it may even help you.''_ he asked making her look at him with a puzzled expression. Still, she thought about it and seemed to weigh her options, she didn't have nowhere else to turn to, she'd lost her friends, her master, her home. She only had herself and this man to keep her company, what could it hurt?

''Okay, but what do you mean by _experience _ your story, don't you mean hear?'' she asked with a small grin trying to bring up some amount of amusement from within her and she actually got the reaction she wanted from him as he gave out a mirthful chuckle. _''Let's just say I have a way for you too actually experience it, now...'' _he said before he reached out to her and she blinked when she saw his hand before looking up at him.

_''Grab my hand and stand up, I shall take you from this place and let you experience... my story.'' _he said and hesitantly she went and grabbed his hand with her own and with surprising strength he easily hauled up on her feet which caused her to stumble. But a quick hand from him kept her steady which she was thankful for. But she caught sight of something when she stumbled, it was for a split second, but she actually saw a glimpse of her saviors face.

But before she could even say anything he merely raised his hand waved it infront of her face which caused her eyes to droop as his magic took hold of her making her stumble as sleep began to take hold. Quickly he caught her as he spoke, _''Now that you have stood it is time I took you from here... alas you will no longer remember me or this place or even of your past. You can spite me and hate me... but know this is for your sake as it is for the world. This will be the last time you ever see me, keyblade wielder. But know...where I take you, you will no longer be alone...''_ with his peace said he snapped his fingers and created another vortex of swirling energies of both light and darkness.

Carefully, he placed her inside which swallowed her up, taking the mentally, physically and emotionally exhausted keyblade wielder from this wretched place. He watched as the portal closed in behind her and as it did the man gave a sigh before he felt the pulse of another energy appear behind him.

_''So, it is done?'' _it was the voice of a man whom the cloaked man easily recognized and merely looked over his shoulder to acknowledge his presence.

''Yes, I've done as you asked, but you better be right about this, _Hamura._'' the man growled out the other mans name with such venom one would wonder how much hate he had for this man. The man merely let out a sigh before he walked beside the cloaked man, and it was than his appearance could be made out.

It was a man who glowed with a mystical whitish aura, he had no physical form only a manifestation of his spiritual form. He had long white silver hair with long bangs that were combed to the left, a single chin-length lock which hung from the right side of his face. His eyes were pure white with two horn-like protrusions sticking out from his head. He wore a light, full length kimono with a high collar which had six magatama around it. Beneath this he wore dark pants and boots.

_''Don't worry, you've done as I have asked you and so with it everything up till now shall change. You may hate me and Hagoromo's choice in this matter, but there was no other option. We can't express how much we owe you, but know that this time around... you won't fight alone...Uzumaki Naruto.''_ he said making the cloaked man scoff before his body began to fade which the both of them noticed.

''I've long since forsaken that name, but it matters not anymore I won't exist so that means everything else that was affected by my failure shall also be erased. Now, let's see if you and your brothers gamble won't come back to bite us all in the ass, Hamura.'' he said as half of his body was already fading away just as the Realm of Darkness was also breaking apart and fading into nothingess.

Hamura's expression faltered into one of solemness as he watched his old friend begin to fade away. _''You will always be Uzumaki Naruto, this part of you may no longer exist, but the one who battled against the world long ago shall still live on. And this time...you can be assured that you will not be fighting alone. This is goodbye, old friend.''_ he said with finality which made the man chucke as his body fully and completely faded away and with it so too did the Realm of Darkness, and Light and all the worlds.

And Hamura watched as everything that was, present and future, was erased and left blank in the book of history. He watched as he too began to fade before he willed himself to return to where he belonged.

_'Now, watch this time Naruto, watch as you go through life, you will encounter harsh obstacles... but this time you will not be alone. You will have someone to shoulder that great burden you had on your shoulders and hopefully someone that can cherish you just as you once cherished all life.' _

And it was with that final thought Hamura finally faded away as all that which was caused throughout history faded from existence, as if it never happened in the first place.

But now the question remained...

What happened to Aqua?

* * *

**Done! I ended it because I needed to get my head on straight before I planned the next chapter.**

**As you can see this is if Aqua was taken from the Realm of Darkness by a Future Naruto, who sent her to the past which of course changed the course of history. That's the reason Naruto and everything else faded away, it is because Aqua was thrown into the far distant past.**

**Now mind you this is a experimental idea so don't put much thought into it.**

**Tired now I will publish the other idea later today, maybe.**


End file.
